


Mercy

by Al_in_the_air



Series: October Daily-ish Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad guys are so predictable, Cocky Harry Potter, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_in_the_air/pseuds/Al_in_the_air
Summary: Based on this wonderful piece of art from @blvnk-art : https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/162670776429/i-wont-fucking-die-tonight-instagram.Auror Potter walks into a trap and backup takes an age to arrive, Harry doesn't mind though - he's pretty confident he won't die.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: October Daily-ish Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960765
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Mercy

_Based on this wonderful piece of art from@blvnk-art : <https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/162670776429/i-wont-fucking-die-tonight-instagram>_

_Her Auror Harry does things to me and I'm not even ashamed._

“Incaserus!” 

And with that Harry found himself bound and winded and down on his knees. Urg. Great.

It was a trap, of course it was a trap. They’d known that. They’d planned for it. The whole operation really relied on the fact he was being used as bait in a trap.

He still felt he was entitled to be pissed off though.

His assailant was circling him, clearly pleased with himself from the smirk that framed his face. He walked slowly, with purpose, mockingly arrogant as he eyed Harry.

“Well well well,” the captor mocked. “Looks like you’re really fucked now, Potter.”

Harry huffed irritably, finding it very hard not to roll his eyes. He’d heard this spiel too many times to count. It was getting painfully predictable. That was the thing about these knobheads, they really thought they were being unique.

“What do you want?” Harry asked drly, craning his neck painfully to catch the eye of the young boy above him.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Enlighten me.”

“They want you dead. You know too much, getting a little too close and we just can’t have that I’m afraid.”

_Yep, painfully predictable._

“You’re going to kill me? I don't even know who you are.”

That was a lie, of course. The auror department had been trailing him for weeks. The youngest of the Bouche’s, Nathaniel, fresh out of Hogwarts and desperate to get in with his poison smuggling family. They were a clever group, really they were, but welcoming a barely legal adolescent into their midst so soon had been a really stupid mistake.

The department had been tracking them for months, suspicions rising from a singular tip off that a seemingly natural death was much more sinister. It started like that, with a hunch and a body and tiny amount of poison potion that had previously been missed. It started with one death and then another and another and another, linked only by miniscule, undiagnosable traces of poison in their systems. It was new, difficult to trace and otherwise impossible to trace.

“Of course you do, I know you’ve had your little law enforcement pals watching me for the last week. I bet you were really disappointed that I didn’t slip up.”

“No idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh really? You know for an Auror you’re a pretty bad liar.”

“You got me. Is this what the bosses have you doing now, just carrying out their dirty work?” Harry asked, maintaining intense eye contact with Bouche despite the angle making his neck ache. “Bit of a stretch isn’t it, from drug smuggling and posion making to murder?”

“Well the potions are killing people aren’t they? No it's not that far off.”

“But have _you_ ever actually killed someone?”

Bouche replied quickly, spitting out a “yes” and unwittingly revealing his true answer, and though this was brilliant information, Harry almost missed it. The band he had attached firmly around his left wrist burned hot against his skin for a millisecond, the one singular flash he’d been waiting for. _Finally_.

This filled Harry with a renewed burst of energy and smugness he knew he didn't deserve. Though he’d never really thought this boy would have killed him - truly he didn’t look like he had it in him to do a good Crucio, never mind anything else - it was nice to know he wouldn’t be tempting fate much longer.

“Sure you have.”

“I have! Loads of people.”

“OK Nathaniel, whatever you say.”

“You’re next.” The boy grumbled, lifting his wand to Harry’s temple. “Any last words?”

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. “I’m not very creative in these moments.” He mused honestly.

The band on his wrist burned hot again, flash bursts of heat one, two, three times. He only had to keep him talking for a minute longer.

“Oh come on Potter, have a think. You’re not going to beg for mercy? Cry for your kids? Or your wife? What are the boys going to do when Daddy doesn't come home.”

Really? Harry thought, that's the card he’s going to play? Predictable, so, so predictable.

He chose to say nothing, knowing this would aggravate the kid more and instead looked up at his captor expressionless, bored. He knew this play, he’d seen it before. If Bouche was really going to kill him, he’d have done it by now, he wouldn’t have been stood above him with a shaky wand halfheartedly pressed to Harry’s head.

“I had high hopes for you. I really thought you’d be more excited.”

Harry smiled. “Sorry to disappoint. But I had high hopes for you too. I really thought you’d do better.”

“Better? Better? How could I have done better? You’re trapped here. On your knees, at my mercy, tied up and about to die. How could I have done any better?”

Harry just smirked, as his wrist grew warm once more, one, long continuous wave of heat. “You could have set better wards.”

The realisation hit Bouche at the same time as the curses did.

Harry threw himself to the ground as the air suddenly filled with screams of “expelliarmus” and “stupify” and even one body bind curse he had certainly not been expecting.

Nathaniel lay, motionless on the ground within seconds of his team breaking the door. He hadn’t had time to react, his own arrogance getting in the way. The aurors circled him, binding him in magical chains and levitating his body off the floor. They’d finally done it, finally caught one of them. This was surely the beginning of the end.

“Does anyone fancy untying me then?” Harry remarked sarcastically after watching the young body be glided away.

“Oh yeah, sorry mate.” Warren laughed, releasing the bindings around him with a quick swish of his wand. “No thank you today?”

“Why should I thank you! You took ages, he very nearly killed me!” Harry scolded, though he said so with a smirk. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms out in front of him and rubbing his wrist where the burn of the protean charmed bracelet.

Warren tutted, “You’re so dramatic. The boy set pretty good wards, I'll give him that. Anyway it would have given you a good opportunity to test out those new WWW extended shield vests.”

“Oh yeah, a brilliant test run.”

The pair stepped outside, following the small group of aurors and floating body to the apparition point set out earlier that day. It was pitch black, undoubtedly late and suddenly Harry couldn’t wait to go to bed.

“If you're so pessimistic, why do you still wear the thing.” Warren joked, nodding at the thick material sitting under his robes.

“They pay good money for their testers.”

“Because you totally need the money.”

“Exactly.”

\-----

Harry managed to get home less than an hour later. The midnight raid had been nothing really, but it had taken all day to plan and prepare for. They were all exhausted, dead on their feet. They’d get a chance to interrogate Nathaniel in the morning, when they’d all managed to sleep.

He exited his kitchen Floo grate with a stumble and a cough The room was spotless, unnaturally so, with chairs tucked in perfectly and not a inch of dirt in the whole room. He felt guilty, Ginny must have been worried if she’d resorted to cleaning.

  
Despite himself and his exhaustion, he smiled to himself happy to be home. He just needed a shower and to change and he’d be back in bed with his wife and his babies.

On his way upstairs he stuck his head into his eldest son's room and stood in the doorway watching him for a moment. He was sleeping in his usual erratic fashion, snoring loudly, a tangled mess of limbs and bedsheets.

“Love you sweetheart,” Harry whispered quietly as he planted a kiss on James’ head and stroked some hair out of his face.

Albus was less easy, he was already awake fussing quietly to himself in his high bared crib. “What are you doing up Little One? I hope you haven’t been keeping your mummy up.”

“Bah, psh.” 

Harry took that to mean yes.

Luckily Albus wasn’t awake long, he babbled quietly as his Dada lifted him up, quickly changed him and sang a song of hippogriffs and fairies until he fell back into sleep.

“Did I hear Al up?” Ginny mumbled when Harry finally climbed into their bed.

“Yeah, just fussing. Don’t worry, he’s fast asleep again.”

“Hmm thanks, how was work?”

Harry pulled his wife closer to him, kissing her shoulder and finally closing his eyes. “Uneventful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Auror!Potter does things to me you guys. 
> 
> Pls comment it makes me happy :D


End file.
